totallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Divnine Assimilation
You take on some of the attributes of your deity. The exact attributes depend on your deity’s alignment: : Lawful Good: '''You gain +2 AC, 30 temporary hit points, and resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. Chaotic Evil creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : ''Neutral Good'':' As a bonus action, three times during the duration of this spell, you can provide 5d6 points of healing to all allies within 30 feet of you. Creatures attempting to attack you or include you in the area of an offensive spell must make a Charisma saving throw; if the saving throw fails, they can take no action that turn. Neutral Evil creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Chaotic Good:' You get tactical advantage on ranged attacks, and ranged attacks against you have tactical disadvantage. Lawful Evil creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Lawful Neutral:' You gain +4 AC and are immune to charm, fright, and exhaustion. Chaotic Neutral creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Chaotic Neutral:' You add 1d4 to your saving throws, ability checks, skill checks, and attack rolls, as you become infused with unpredictable luck. You can detect Law at will, and Lawful Neutral creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Lawful Evil:' You gain a 2d6 bonus on melee damage rolls, and your weapon is considered magical. Chaotic Good creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Neutral Evil:' While the spell lasts, you can use an action to make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. If the attack hits, the creature takes 5d8 necrotic damage and must make a successful Constitution saving throw or become paralyzed. A paralyzed creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns; a successful save ends the paralysis. Neutral Good creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'Chaotic Evil:' You are surrounded by hot flames as the spell fire shield.As an action, you can cause the flames to flare briefly around you; each creature within 20 feet of you takes 6d8 fire damage, or half damage with a successful Dexterity saving throw. Lawful Good creatures must make a successful Wisdom saving throw when they first see you or become frightened for the duration of the spell. : 'True Neutral:''' You can choose the effects of one other alignment when you first cast this spell; you must always then use that choice. Category:Level 8 Spell Category:Transmutation Category:Concentration Category:Cleric Spells Category:Book of Lost Spells